Every Hour I Think of You
by DrNerdgasm
Summary: A day in the life of Chrom after his wife, Robin, sacrificed herself to destroy Grima. Warning: Written in first person.


**Author's Note: **This story was originally written in Spanish, as it was originally written as a short story for my Spanish Literature class, so please excuse my rough translation, if anything sounds odd.

I thought this story could relate to Chrom and Robin's situation so I decided to change a few things and make it into a fan-fic.

Constructive criticism is always welcomed and appreciated!

* * *

**6:00 AM**

I woke up to the sound of Frederick's booming voice, telling me to wake up. Grumbling, I stood up, dismissing him in the process. I walk up towards my window and open the blinds, allowing the sun to shine all over my empty bedroom. I couldn't help but think that your smile shined brighter than the sun.

_Every hour I think of you._

**7:00 AM**

I began to walk around town with my three year old daughter, Lucina. I passed by many people and a variety of shops. When I stopped to let Lucina look at the display windows of some of the stores, I saw a young couple; they were grasping each other's hands almost as though they were afraid that the second they let go, they would lose one another. Knowing that feeling all too well, I stared at them longingly, remembering how we were just like them – young and in love, but I knew our relationship was far much better. I continued to stare at them for what seemed like hours until the little shouts of a small girl shoved me back to reality. Startled, I looked ahead, Lucina was yelling for me to come with her. I began to walk towards Lucina while thinking of our young love.

_Every hour I think of you._

**8:00 AM – 12:59 PM**

Working behind a desk was excruciatingly boring; it was the same routine every single time – check the document, sign the document then stamp it with a seal. Check, sign, stamp; check, sign, stamp; check, sign, stamp repeatedly. I didn't mind all that much, though. The job was so simple and tedious that it didn't require my full attention. As a result, I gave very little attention to the work in front of me and gave the rest of my attention towards you. I thought of the way you did your own work, you would give it your undivided attention, not caring about the things that would happen around you; you paid no mind to your surroundings, only your work. You had a tendency to make everything you wrote down was absolutely perfect and made sure that there weren't any errors, checking if everything was where it belonged. The way you worked was so different compared to my working habits, I worked hastily and did not do my work perfectly. But you, you were a perfectionist, which I did not blame you for – you were always so perfect yourself.

_Every hour I think of you._

**1:00 PM**

A soft knock was heard outside of my office door. I knew that that knock signified one thing – lunch. "I'll be down in a minute." I called out. After I said that, I began to hear footsteps walk away from my door. I sighed while getting out of my chair. I walked out of my office and made sure that everything was in place before I left. Once I found everything where it's supposed to be at, I locked the door. I walked towards the dining room and found Lissa, Frederick, three year old Lucina and both my children whom traveled though time, older Lucina and Morgan, sitting on the table eating and chatting. I sat down, greeted them, but remained distant and silent for the rest of the meal; I did not feel like speaking to anyone. I looked over the empty seat where you always sat down at. A sigh escaped my lips, as I remembered how much you enjoyed eating – how you frantically and quickly you ate your food. You always told me that I ate too slowly and that I need to eat more. You would claim that I would need the energy for the rest of day so I should eat while I can. "You need your energy and this food is tastes good, as well! … You deserve a good lunch." You would say while flashing that radiant smile of yours. I would look at you and see how one simple action adorned your features. Every single time I saw you look at me while smiling, I knew you admired me just as much as I did you.

_Every hour I think of you._

**2:00 PM – 6:00 PM**

I was back to working and I found myself not giving the work in front of me that much attention again. I scanned my desk; my eyes locked on a certain picture while a small smile crept on my face. It was a picture of you with that beautiful curve on your lips. I chuckled, recalling how your laugh sounded like; it was absolute music to my ears. I remembered telling you how much I love your laugh; your face turned as bright as a tomato while trying to tell me how much you hated that laugh of yours – how annoying you found it. I frowned as you mumbled, "If I can change one thing about myself it would be terrible laugh." I stared at you while putting a hand on your shoulder. You looked up and stared at me when I did this: I began to laugh. "What's so funny?!" You asked a bit irritated. I looked at you straight in your eyes and said "It's you. You don't realize just how perfect you are. I wouldn't want to change one thing about you; even your stupid laugh." You gave me a light-hearted glare. Soon your gazed softened and the small laugh you gave afterwards was enough to warm my heart.

_Every hour I think of you._

**7:00 PM**

My stomach growled and I decided that it was time for dinner. Instead of eating in the palace, I decided to walk around Ylisstol so I can find a place to eat. I walked to a small restaurant that we would always go to together. I sat down at the table we would always sit at, then I proceeded to order my food and drink. While I waited, I stared at the empty chair in front of me, frowning. I really wish you were here with me, just like before. You could have told me how your day went and I would have listened intently, while I held your hand.

_Every hour I think of you._

**8:00 PM**

I walked through the long hallway and came in front of my chamber door, twisting the knob. "I'm back!" I yelled into the empty apartment; silence was my answer. I sighed – exactly how many times have I sighed today? I guess my life isn't really exciting without you. I sat on my couch, hands in my face, my heart filled with despair, sorrow, and… anger? I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror. I was… shaking. I was glaring at the mirror: stabbing myself with the daggers I dared call my eyes. "Why did you leave me?" That question haunted my mind, anger towards you building in my body. I rushed away from the mirror, my head pounding. I tried calming myself by taking deep, shaky breaths. How dare I even think about hating you? I guess there's only so much one person can take.

_Every hour I think of you – no matter how much it hurt me._

**9:00 PM**

While laying down on my bed, I stared at the ceiling, sighing for the billionth time. I repeatedly whispered "I'm sorry" to you, even if you were nowhere near me. Sitting up, I opened my bedroom window and looked out to see the stars glowing in the clear, dark sky. Out in the distance, I saw a single shining star: I stared at it and tried to reach for it, obviously unable to retrieve it. I smiled at the star; out of the rest of the stars it shined the brightest. It reminded me an awful lot of you – you were also so far away, but somehow you managed to illuminate so much light. I sighed once more, this time out of satisfaction. It wasn't very late, but I was exhausted and decided to succumb to sleep early tonight. I knew that you would be in my dreams. You always were in my mind during the day so it only made sense you would be during my slumber at night as well.

_Every hour I think of you._

**The Next Day – 6:00 AM**

I woke up to the sound of Frederick's booming voice, telling me to wake up. Grumbling, I stood up, dismissing him in the process. I walk up towards my window and open the blinds, allowing the sun to shine all over my empty bedroom. I couldn't help but thing that your smile shined brighter than the sun. I smiled at the comment – it's the same thing I thought the day before. With that thought in mind, I began to get ready for my morning walk with Lucina. As I left through the bedroom door, I knew that I was going to spend every hour thinking of you.


End file.
